


Dancing in the Rain

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi reminisces on the time he had with his other: the times when he danced in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is in Yuugi's point of view. It takes place years after the ceremonial duel.
> 
> A short drabble for the drabble challenge on pharaohs- hikari. It was originally posted on FFN in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> Challenge Theme: Rain

 

When I was little, Okaasan and I used to dance in the rain together. I would stand on her feet, and she would twirl me around. Jiichan would watch from the game shop, and when we were done. He would always scold us. 'You shouldn't dance in the rain. You could catch pneumonia and have to stay home for a week', he would say. Okaasan would laugh at him and say he was silly.

But maybe Jiichan was right, maybe dancing in the rain… is bad…

Okaasan died when I was eight, and I stopped dancing in the rain. Life lost its charm till I met him, my other – mou hitori no boku.

He was my best friend, and he loved him dearly. I loved the way he held our cards, caringly and tenderly. I watched him defeat our enemies. I watched him sway Anzu's heart. I watched the gap between us grow, further and further.

But even then he never left me. When I cried when it lightened, and Zeus let down his giant thunderbolt, he comforted me. He would draw me in his arms whispering words of comfort.

He would always say. "There's nothing to fear Aibou, for I'm here. I'll protect you from harm. I'll protect you from anything." And I would always be comforted.

Mou hitori no boku loved the rain. He used to say that it was a gift from the gods. It was their sign that humans were ruling fairly and wisely, but I would always shake my head. I would remind him of the floods, the mud slides and the typhoons. And always, he would laugh. He would shake his head and playfully rub the tip of my nose. He would lovingly scold me, remind me of the farmers who depended on the yearly rain: the fish in rivers and the animals in the forest.

And slowly, as time wore on I remembered the goodness and beauty of the rain. Rain seemed to intensify mou hitori no boku's essence. He seemed to shine when it rained. He would look more like the god that he was. His face brightened in the backdrop of the strike of lightening that tore the heavens apart. And later, as I grew to love the rain, for it brought the good out of my other. He would take me up to the school roof, and we would dance.

\--------

As they say, all good things come to an end. Now, I have grown up. As I sit on my porch, I watch the rain beating overhead, and I remember our time together.

And I long for you.  I wait for you. As the thunder streaks the heavens once more, I cry. I cry with nature, with the gods for taking you away from me.

For, who will dance with me now? Now that I'm old and no longer need to dance on someone's feet. Now, that there is no Jiichan to reprimand me for dancing in the rain.

**Owari**

 


End file.
